The disclosure is directed to a selectively and concurrently implementable multi-probe microdrive apparatus. Specifically, the disclosure is directed to an apparatus configured to selectively and reversibly couple and/or decouple at least one holder to, and/or from an actuator independently, wherein the actuator is configured for slectably controllably and concurrently moves any coupled holder.
In recent years, recording neuronal activity in the brain of awake, behaving animals has become a major tool in behavioral electrophysiology. Neural recording or targeted electrical stimulation and the like, typically selects different parts of the brain, often at different depths from the skull to obtain different information. One approach to contacting the target area involves trans-cranial (or extra-cellular, in the case of biological tissue samples) electrode insertion. Trans-cranial (or extra-cellular) electrode insertion typically involves the insertion of one or more electrodes into the tissue. Conventional trans-cranial electrode insertion has traditionally followed one of two paths; chronic (long-term) or acute (typically, less than one day).
The positioning of the electrodes is important for reaching a specific target in the brain for diagnostic, research and healing purposes, e.g. for extra cellular or trans-cranial recording from the brain and the nervous system as well as in functional neurosurgery or other biological tissue samples. Such electrode positioning devices although known, consist essentially of a base or an adapter, for positioning the electrodes in the XY plane as well as a discrete, system for positioning the electrodes in the Z plane independently and sequentially.
Accordingly, there is a need for a positioning system capable of positioning probes (e.g., electrodes) in a concurrent manner, without compromising the flexibility of adjusting depth discretely and in a predetermined lay-out.